Final Fantasy Girls and X Men vs The Grudge
by DawsonsCreek
Summary: What will happen when 5 final fantasy girls go into the Saeki house where a curse that never forgive's and never forgets,and what will happen when they meet the X-Men. "EEKKKK" Its Kayako Saeki. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy Girls and X-Men vs The Grudge**

As Yuna and Rikku step up to the curse Saeki house in all of Japan,they have thoughts going up there mind. Rikku could of sworn she heard a Meow sound.

Yuna-"it looks creepy,maybe we shouldn't go in"

Rikku-"Hay they paid us to solve this case,like 100,000. I'm not gonna let some ghost take me"

Yuna-"it's to bad Paine didn't wont tp help,she also said her bestfriends came in here and died"

?-"HAY IS THIS THE SAEKI HOUSE"

Yuna-"huh who was that"

Rikku-"huh who was that"

?-"Hi i'm Tifa Lockheart,and I came here to solve the case of the missing people who go here"

Yuna-"Rikku I told you that the police thought this case would be tough for us alone"

Tifa Lockheart-"Is this the house"

Rikku-"YEP"

Yuna-"YEP"

Yuna and Rikku look at each other with a funny face after saying yep the same time"

Tifa Lockheart-"Hey are you to cousins

Yuna"YEP"

"Poor girls you would risk your lives to thinking you could solve this house all by your selfs,hm hm hm hm"Poor creatures"

Rikku-"reveal yourself you big meany"

The woman eventually reveals her self to the girls coming out of Darkness.

Tifa Lockheart-"WOW SHE KIND OF NAKED

"I am the Cloud of Darkness who drowns everything to the darkness of the void"

Cloud of Darkness-"well why I came her because,i want to rule the world in darkness someday,eventually the Saeki house where standing in front of is trying to destroy the world,I don't think we wont let that happen"

Rikku-"are those your pets on you"

Cloud of Darkness-"lets just call them demon tentacles"I wonder what happen to this house before it's started to go on a rampage"

Yuna-"well a man name Takeo Saeki killed His wife Kayako Saeki and Son Toshio Saeki including the cat Mar,weird"

Tifa Lockheart-"Thats what I been hearing two"

Rikku-"and people sworn when they come in here they seen a ghost and couple days later and they all died,become insane or disappear"

Cloud of Darkness-"Sounds so reckless,good and evil are powerless"

Rikku-"Why you look pretty damn evil yourself"

Cloud of Darkness-"such a mouth with words,you will see a lot you don't know about me"

"and thats why only "time"can put this house of hell to sleep"

The woman reveals herself to be Ultimecia"

Ultimecia-"Animals like you would go out on your own way to risk you lives to stop this house"

Yuna-"who are you"

Tifa Lockheart-"who are you"

Rikku-"Who are you"

Cloud of Darkness-"hm hm hm hm

Ultimecia-"I'm am the ruler of time,someone you should think twice about messing with"

Cloud of Darkness-"so this time magic you have,why do you want to stop the house with it"

Ultimecia-"Time Compression". I plain on making a world where people bow before me but this house is taking my chances away by going around and taking lives,those are not my plains"

?-"stop right there Ultimecia"

The appears to be Rinoa Heartilly"

Ultimecia-"oh Rinoa are you still mad I took control of your mind

Rinoa-"no,i followed you here so I could stop you"

Ultimecia-"oh hun,i'm to stop this house"

Rinoa-"house"

Yuna-"yes this is the house where people died or disappear"

Rinoa-"oh scary"

Cloud of Darkness-"can we start going in i'm getting board out here"

When Rikku faced the house,she could have sworn she saw someone at the top window up stairs. Yuna heard alittle croaking around her surroundings.

Yuna-"what was that"

Rikku-"did you see someone at the up stairs window"

Tifa Lockheart-"what do you mean"

Rinoa-"i want to go in,see the in side of the house"

The clouds start to darken alittle like it was about to ran

Ultimecia-"lets go in,i don't feel like using time to dry myself off"

The party slowly heads inside the house. Searching the down stairs alittle for clues

BUMP BUMP BUMP

Rinoa-"what was that

Tifa Lockheart-"it came from up stairs"

Ultimecia-"it must be the ghost"

Rikku-"not just any ghost but the revengeful ghost of Kayako Saeki" or that what people and the rumors call it"

Yuna-"its getting alittle scary here"

Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness laughed evily quiet

Ultimecia-"ha ha ha ha poor creatures scared of abandon house"

Cloud of Darkness-"humans here are weak,scared of alittle house"

The door bust open,by people non of there party

Cloud of Darkness-"we have guest"

Ultimecia-who are you animals"

"We are the X-Men,where here to solve the case of this house"

Yuna-"you to,wow they most have thought we would make it Rikku"

Wolverine-"what are you ladies doing here

Tifa Lockheart-"On a mission"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**The House**

Wolverine-"So what are you lovely ladies doing here"

Tifa Lockheart-"We are on a mission to investigate this house"

Jean Grey-"but they us this hous to investigate"

Rinoa-"we can do it all together"hi i'm Rinoa Heartilly

Tifa Lockheart-"i'm Tifa Lockheart

Yuna-"i'm Lady Yuna

Rikku-"I'm Rikku

Storm-"Nice to meet you all,and who are those two ladies that look like witches"

Yuna-"Cloud of Darkness and Ultimecia"

Ultimecia-"hm

Cloud of Darkness-"hm

Emma Frost-"I gonna turn myself into diamond dust,i can feel a strange of evil here in this house"

Storm-"why don't we all slipt up

Jean Grey-"Ultimecia and Cloud of Darkness you go in the back yard with Magneto

Storm-"Yuna you go up stairs with Wolverine and Jean Grey

Storm-"and the rest Rinoa,Rikku,and Tifa come with me"

Ultimecia-"i don't like to be told what to do but,this house is ruinning my chances so I will"huh

Ultimecia thought she saw a paled long her asian woman behind storm"thsi house really needs to feel my rage"

**Up Stairs**

Yuna-"i wonder who burned down this house"

Jean Grey-"a woman name Karen Davis,she complained after watching a elderly woman name Emma,she said she seen them stalking her,like their trying to get her"

Yuna-"is she still alive"

Jean Grey-"yes

Wolverine-"That's insane"

Jean Grey-"This is the room where Takeo puts his wife in the attic"

They heard alittle creek,from the attic

"cccccrrrrroooooaaaaakkkkkk"

Wolverine-"what the fuck was that"

Jean Grey-"it sound like croaking

Yuna-"that croaking was kind of scary,what I just heard"

The group went into the room where Takeo hung him self,or that is what japan think.

Yuna-"oh my god is this where he hung himself"

Jean Grey-"yes

Yuna-"oh my god"wheres Wolverine

Jean Grey-"i thought he was behind you" Logan" LOGAN"

The rest of the group came up stairs hearing Jean Greys yells from down stairs

Tifa Lockheart-"what happen,wheres Wolverine

Yuna-"he was right behind me"

Ultimecia-"hm hm hm looks like the house is starting its rampage"

They all went into the room where Kayako was put in,the door shut behind them

Cloud of Darkness-"Interesting"it looks it has us trap"

Yuna-"we have to get out of here

""

Rinoa-"what was that"

Jean Grey goes to the closet and into the attic. Jean see's a paled ghostly asian woman with black long hair coming towards her fast. Jean falls out of the attic fast"

Tifa punches the door open.

Ultimecia want to stay and take a good look what was taking lives,

Ultimecia-"let me guest,your name must be Kayako Saeki,hm hm hm hm"revengeful anger is not pretty my dear

Kayako was inches from Ultimecia but,Ultimecia teleports down stairs in a haste

The door down stairs was lock,

Tifa Lockheart-"I'm not gonna let some ghost girl take me"im gonna fight"

Kayako Saeki was crawling down the stairs toward. Kayako Starts to crawl towards storm. Storm strike's her away with Lighting but it didn't stop her"

Kayako jumps back up unhumanly runs after Ultimecia

Ultimecia-"TIME"

Ultimecia freezes Kayako in Time and walks past her and unfreezes her,leaving her almost running into the wall but Kayako puffs away in smoke.

Kayako reappears infront of the part. Yuna take's out her guns and starts shooting at Kayako but Kayako's unhuman body was lifeless enough" Kayako crawls fast towards Yuna like a spider and slams her real hard into the wall

Yuna-"OW"

Kayako then lunches for Cloud of Darkness but she teleports away,Tifa steps in and fights Kayako,Kayako doges one of Tifa punches and Teleports away from the other punch,Kayako appears behind Tifa and grabs her by the her in swings her into the other room.

Rikku-"she's strong"

Kayako appears before Rikku,Rikku freaks and slice Kayako throat and Kicks her into the ceiling. Kayako becomes even more angry and charges for Rikku again. Emma Frost pushes Rikku out of the way and kicks Kayako in the face using full diamond form strengh.

Ultimecia summons her arrows and starts shooting them at Kayako,almost everyone missed but a couple went into Kayako's back but really didn't do alot"

Ultimecia teleports herself and Kayako away from the house into her castle

Ultimecia transform into her ultimate griever mode

Ultimecia-"shell we dance Kayako HA HA HA HA HA"

Ultimecia summons her blade and strikes it at Kayako and some arrows at her

Kayako Saeki-"

Uses apocalypse to slow Kayako down. They where both fast but Ultimecia was tricky"

Ultimecia begins her ex mode and freezes Kayako with time

Ultimecia-"Time...play time is over...eternal sleep...

Ultimecia finishes her mode with an evil laugh while blowing Kayako up.

Kayako slams into the ground and they both appear back at the house.

Yuna-"oh my god wolverine is right here"wolverine are you alright"

Wolverine-"hun i'm fine"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystique Joins**

Ultimecia appears back at the house,with Kayako Saeki.

Someone Kicks open

Magneto-"Mystique"

Mystique-"Erik"

Kayako gets up and charges forMagneto but Mystique quickly rushes to his side and kicks Kayako out of the way.

Jean Grey-"lets get out of here,...HURRY...

Rinoa rushes to go get Tifa and Rikku grabs Yuna with along wolverine escaping the Saeki house. The party rushes out of the house.

Ultimecia-"i was starting to have fun with Kayako,to bad at least I still got all the time in the world

Rikku-"someone needs to teach her revengeful ass something

Emma Frost-"you said"

Wolverine fell to the ground out of breath

Yuna-"Wolverine

Yuna rushes to his side and helps him and helped him up but Kayako was right on the party,Kayako lurches for Yuna and Wolverine but in a haste Cloud of Darkness strucks Kayako with Physical Beom away. Kayako was gone leaving the party running to the X Jecht.

Storm-"come with us we can figure out away to stop this"

Ultimecia-"i'll come if we stop her"

**X-Jecht**

Jean Grey-"you guys know that she will be following us now since the rumors and stories are true,they said that when you see her she wont stop and into she takes a life,all our lives"

Rinoa kept on starring at Storm,it was like she was starring out of space but thats what everyone. By storm was alittle Asian boy ghostly boy with black here starring right back at Rinoa with hate and murder. The boy had a serious Murder hate rage on Rinoa.

"TOSHIO"

The ghostly boy said so creepy and loud making Rinoa shaking alittle.

Rinoa-"WOW

**I NOT ENDING THE STORY ILL FINISH THIS CHAPTER ONCE I GET REVIEWS**


End file.
